Fateful Collisions
by Kirinenko
Summary: De vez en cuando, quizás tengas suficiente suerte para conocer a una de esas extrañas personas que, a pesar del corto tiempo que pasen juntos, tendrá un impacto en ti que cambiará tu vida para siempre. [Pre-anime; un breve encuentro entre un joven Tokiya y Otoya, y los resultados de la misma] TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Star-Winged Sky

ID: 1132240

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Otro oneshot! La verdad es que no estoy muy feliz con la traducción de este fanfic porque me ha costado la vida pero no sabía otro modo para expresarlo así que espero que no suene muy raro.

Dejando eso a un lado, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis igual~!

_**Notas del Autor/a:**_

**Spoilers**: Unos pocos si no viste la primera temporada.

**Personajes: **Ichinose Tokiya, Ittoki Otoya.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Género: **Amistad, humor, ese tipo de cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia un hermoso día fuera. Cálido y con algo de brisa y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. El parque está lleno de color, de vida y de sonido, mientras las personas se reunen en grupos bajo los árboles y en bancos de picnic o en la orilla de la laguna para disfrutar del magnífico clima.

Sin embargo, hay un chico de cabello oscuro que está solo. Está en un sitio fuera de la vista, medio oculto de las personas de los alrededores. Su espalda descansa contra el tronco de un árbol, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada para poder sostener su bloc de notas contra su rodilla. Sus dedos sosteniendo un lápiz, inmóvil, sobre el papel y su mirada azul nublada en una profunda reflexión.

No pensaba en lo que escribir, sin embargo, y era evidente con rapidez para cualquiera que le observase. Extrañamente quieto y apartado, y a pesar de los alrededores al aire libre, ruidosos y alegres, había decidido excluirse a sí mismo, estando perdido evidentemente en su propio mundo.

Ichinose Tokiya siempre había sabido exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando creciese.

La música siempre había sido parte de todo en su vida. Es su vida. Las cosas que siente cuando canta o cuando escucha a alguien cantar, y la música por si sola, los sonidos detrás de las palabras... Es como estás escuchando y ser guiado en otro idioma, por alguien que es mucho más expresivo para él que hablar solo podría serlo.

Es _bueno _en lo que hace, y lo sabe. Sabe que puede llegar lejos. Y lo ama, ama invocar lo que sienten otras personas a través de la música y las letras que escribe. Ama compartir eso con ellos y espera inspirarles de algún modo. Y no solamente eso, pero...

Había canciones, ya fuesen vocales o instrumentales, unidas a muchos de sus recuerdos. La música estaba unida a él muy profundamente.

Su madre siempre ha sido una persona musical. Nunca recibió ningún entrenamiento formal, pero ella siempre hizo algún tipo de música, tanto como podía recordar. Siempre silbaba y tarareaba mientras trabajaba, o daba golpecitos con los dedos ritmicamente de cualquier melodía que se le pasase por la cabeza y sobre cualquier superficie disponible mientras pensaba. Siempre tenía todo tipo de musica en su gran variedad de álbumes sonando por la casa todo el tiempo y eso no le detenía de añadir su voz a la mezcla y bailar junto con sus canciones favoritas (y tenía demasiadas favoritas como para contarlas). A menudo, cuando era pequeño, ella se abalanzaba sobre él y tiraba de él para que se uniese a ella, riendo y cantando, invitandole a sentir la felicidad pura, felicidad que se elevaba al compartir música con alguien.

Pero lo que más le gustaba es lo que hacía...acostumbraba a cantarle para que se durmiese cuando era pequeño. Y cuando jugaban, con frecuencia lo que le pedía hacer era cantar algo juntos. Todavía hacer eso, de vez en cuando.

Esos recuerdos permanecerían siempre con él.

Su madre vive con el dicho, 'haz ruidos alegres'. Nunca fue capaz de tocar un instrumento por si misma y su voz cantando no era nada espectacular...Pero no le importaba. Su adoración por todos los tipos de música eclipsaba su falta de habilidad, y ponía la música en todos los aspectos de su vida en los que podía. Cuando canta, ponía todo su ser en ello y hacía a las personas sonreír. Descubrían que no le importaba si no entonaba mucho, o si se olvidaba de una palabra aquí o allí; amaban escucharla porque es sincera.

Estaba absolutamente _encantada_ cuando descubrió que su hijo tenía un don para la canción y lo nutrió cuanto pudo.

No, Tokiya nunca había vacilado en su elección de carrera.

Al menos, antes de ahora. Sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron su lápiz mientras que, finalmente, deka que los pensamientos que ha estado evitando, se fusionan.

Su padre estaba bien con su interés por la música y con convertirse e un idol cuando era joven. Pensaba que era una fantasía infantil o una fase pasajera. Pero conforme Tokiya crecía y sus talentos solo aumentaban...bueno, causó mucha fricción entre los tres.

_Ser un ídolo es una frivolidad, una cosa desechable que hacer con tu vida, _se burlaba su padre. _Las celebridades y las estrellas vienen y van como las modas. Sus vidas no son suyas y la mayoría de ellos sucumben a la presión y acaban destruyendose a sí mismos. La música es bonita y todo eso, pero no es importante. No llevará nunca a nada. Vas a tirar tu vida si haces esto, muchacho. La fama y el dinero no se lo merecen._

Su padre no entendía porqué quería hacer esto, y nunca lo haría. Tokiya se parece demasiado a su madre. Sabe que su padre ama a su madre pero no la entiende. No los entiende a los dos, y su actitud choca contra sus naturalezas obstinadas. Se volvía más y más evidente cada día. Está rompiendo la relación de sus padres y haciendo a los tres miserables.

La palabra 'divorcio' había sido mencionada un par de veces.

Tokiya sabe que es su culpa. La relación de sus padres no era exactamente perfecta antes de todo esto pero se preocupaban el uno por el otro y todo estaba bien.

Puede ver que era el catalizador. Su padre podía tolerar la pasión de su madre por la música, porque no estaba haciendo nada que pudiese llamarse _desperdicio_. Pero su hijo, ¿de verdad iba detrás de la carrera de ser un ídolo?

Al parecer eso es más de lo que podía manejar.

Últimamente, su madre parece tener otro pelo gris u otra arruga cada vez que la ve. Y duele verla tan drenada todo el tiempo. Ya no canta más y cuando lo hace siempre es una canción melancólica. No puede soportar la falta de música en su casa, porque sabe que significa que está pasando algo en la cabeza de su madre. Los tipos y la cantidad de música que pone siempre han estado relacionadas con sus estados de ánimo.

Se pregunta si cambiar el camino ahora borraría el malestar entre ellos o si es demasiado tarde. Le dolería profundamente rendirse con su sueño, pero mucho, mucho peor era ver a sus padres así.

Tokiya se despierta al escuchar su lápiz crujir y se queda mirando su mano. Afloja el agarre y suspira. No resolvería nada por estar de mal humor por eso. Coge su botella de agua para darle un sorbo antes de levantarse para irse-

_¡Pam!_

- Un balón de fútbol vuela desde la nada con una asombrosa sincronización. Le golpea en el brazo que sostiene su agua con una fuerte sacudida, y Tokiya grita mientras da un ligero bote y el agua se expande por todos lados. Parpadeó, aturdido por el impacto y se quedó mirando sin palabras su botella, ahora casi vacía, aplastada entre los dedos que había apretado por reflejo. Después de eso, hubo unas voces cercanas, cada vez más, que lo sacaron de su shock.

"¡Oh, jeez!"

Fácilmente captó la voz más cercana a él de entre el grupo de cinco o seis personas a su alrededor, probablemente de su edad. Parpadeó para apartar el agua en sus ojos y ver que la mayoría de ellos se estaba reuniendo en un corro, pero uno de ellos lo rompió y trotó hacia él.

"¡Lo siento MUCHO!" la voz se elevó casi como un gemido mientras el chico se acercaba.

A primera vista, antes de que se limpiase el agua de los ojos, Tokiya consiguió la impresión de una raya de color rojo. Entonces su visión se aclaró y vió unos ojos y pelo color carmesí, una combinación rara y llamativa, y el sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho cercano casi a lo frenético por la vergüenza podía rivalizar con ellos fácilmente.

"¡Nos hemos dejado llevar un poco! Uno de mis amigos pateó el balón con demasiada fuerza e intenté cambiar la dirección de este pero fue demasiado tarde-"

Tokiya medio escuchó su charla porque estaba menos preocupado por las excusas y más po su cuaderno de notas, al cual le habría caído la mayor parte de agua salpicada, estando mojado ahora. Ignoró a los otros, dejando caer la botella y separandola de su rodilla con la mano que no estaba escondido en su pecho, examinando las páginas mojadas con consternación. Casi no le importaba su ropa, ahora húmeda, pues se secarían bien pero el papel y la tinta...

"Hey, hey, ¿estás bien? No te di en la cabeza, ¿no? Oh" el pelirrojo parece darse cuenta de lo que Tokiya está mirando y la botella de agua casi vacía a un lado, al lado de Tokiya. Casi pudo oír la mueca de dolor reflejada en la voz del chico "Uh...Creo que eso es mi culpa, lo siento. Espero que no hubiese nada importante ahí"

Suena ansioso, como si le preocupase de verdad y eso hizo a Tokiya levantar la vista hacia él. Sus ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose su labio inferior, pasando la mirada del cuaderno a la mirada azul oscura de Tokiya.

"Mmm...Déjame ver si puedo ayudar" se ofreció y antes de que Tokiya registrase lo que está haciendo, pateó el balón de vuelta a sus amigos y les dijo que se fueran sin él durante un rato.

"¿Está tu brazo bien?" preguntó el chico, dejándose caer en la hierba al lado de Tokiya y cogiendo el cuaderno.

Tokiya simplemente asintió y le dejó cogerlo, desconcertado y sin saber qué decir de todo eso. Esto es lo más extraño que le había pasado al muchacho jamás y no estaba seguro de lo que hacer. Estaba haciendole sospechar un poco. Entrecierra un poco los ojos y se masajea el brazo mientras ve al de pelo rojo examinar su cuaderno con intensidad.

"Ah, qué desastre... Por lo menos solamente se ha mojado una parte, así que quizás no pierdas mucho de lo que has escrito" su voz suena esperanzada mientras que pasaba suavemente un dedo por debajo de una de las líneas semi manchada de texto "¡Deberías intentar meterlo en algo de arroz! No sé si funciona con los cuadernos pero escuché que puedes hacer eso con tu movil si se moja...¿Qué es esto, de todos modos?" inspeccionaba la página con repentino interés y Tokiya decidió que era suficiente intromisión de su parte.

Le arrebata la libreta y la pone sobre sus piernas, dirigiedo una mirada severa al parpadeante pelirrojo.

"No es nada por lo que necesites preocuparte"

"Ah, _puedes _hablar" dijo el chico con una sonrisa, imperturbable "Estaba empezando a preguntarmelo. Mi nombre es Ittoki Otoya" hace una pausa por una respuesta, su sonrisa seguía en el sitio sin ni siquiera un parpadeo mientras que Tokiya se quedó en silencio un momento.

"...Ichinose Tokiya" dejó salir en voz baja y tuvo que parpadear al ver la notablemente amplia sonrisa de Ittoki. Le llevó unos segundos a Tokiya darse cuenta de que el único detonante era, simplemente, que le había respondido. Ittoki solo está feliz...¿por saber su nombre?

"¡Genial! Encantado de conocerte" Ittoki parecía honestamente feliz por eso "Así que..." se inclinó hacia delante para ver el cuaderno, el cual estaba todavía abierto "Estas son canciones, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta escribir canciones?"

Tokiya había estado a punto de quitarle su cuaderno de nuevo al ruidoso muchacho y encontrar algún modo de disculparse educadamente pero se detuvo de hacerlo. Había algo en el modo en que Ittoki preguntó...Su cara es tan abierta y fácil de entender, y todo lo que Tokiya ve es simple curiosidad.

"Si, lo hago" respondió Tokiya cuidadosamente "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Ittoki se inclina hacia atrás y junto sus manos de una palmada con entusiasmo a la par que su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

"¡Es asombroso! Yo no puedo escribir ese tipo de cosas muy bien..." su sonrisa se vuelve tímida "Soy terrible encontrando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quiero expresar..."

Tokiya duda de eso de algún modo. Ittoki parece ser bastante capaz de expresarse bastante bien.

"La verdad es que me pareces bastante hablador" dice, reflejando sus pensamientos sin pensarlo - lo cual le asusta porque _no pensar _es algo que nunca hace. Quizás el problema de hablador de Ittoki es contagioso.

Pero Ittoki solo se rie.

"Eso dice la gente" concuerda amigablemente "Pero, de algún modo, es diferente cuando intento escribirlo"

Tokiya carraspea, sin comprometerse. Es lo opuesto para él; tiene dificultad para hablar abiertamente, como Ittoki está haciendo tan fácilmente con un extraño que ha conocido hace unos diez miutos...pero en su música, no hay nada más que verdad y honestidad.

Ittoki se ve ansioso otra vez y mirando el cuaderno.

"Hombre, ahora me siento mucho peor.. He estropeado totalmente todo lo que has escrito ahí..."

Se ve tan decaído que Tokiya se descubre a sí mismo tentado de tranquilizarle.

"Ah, no está bien. Acabo de empezar a llenar el cuaderno. Puedo recordar lo que tenía bastante bien"

Ittoki sonríe de nuevo, aliviado.

"Oh, está bien. Y, hey, quizás esta vez, mientras estás reescribiendolas, ¡verás partes que puedes hacer incluso mejor! Oh, eh...No es que esté diciendo que tu trabajo sea malo...Es decir, no he leído mucho..." se lía verbalmente Ittoki.

Tokiya rueda los ojos, un poco divertido a pesar de todo.

"Sé lo que quieres decir"

"Oh, bien, porque no estaba seguro de lo que hacía" resopla Ittoki, sacudiendo la cabeza "Así que, si escribes canciones... ¿Cantas o tocas algún instrumento o algo?"

"¿Y _tú_?" contraresta en lugar de responder, un poco fuera de lugar con la facilidad de este chico pelirrojo para tratar con él, y cómo está realmente interesado. Es como si no tuviese otra meta que pasar tiempo charlando y hacer un nuevo amigo.

"Oh, claro que lo hago" responde Ittoki con rapidez, asintiendo con la cabeza, feliz "Siempre he estado interesado en la música. Amo tocar la guitarra y puedo cantar bien. Necesito más práctica con ambas cosas, definitivamente, pero mis padres dicen que tengo talento real" dice con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Esa sonrisa...Es _exactamente_ como la que su madre tiene cuando canta con él. No es jactancioso o engreído, de ninguna manera. Es un tipo de orgullo bueno, uno de esos que muestran nada más que simple placer por una habilidad y deleite al usarla.

Al ver a alguien más, aparte de ellos dos, que puede sonreír de ese modo hace que sienta algo hacer 'click' en su cabeza. Hace que se de cuenta de que no puede perder esa parte de él y su madre no lo querría tampoco, porque lo siente también. Le dolería más ver como lo deja.

Rendirse no es la respuesta.

"¿Estás bien, Tokiya?" Ittoki agita una mano delante de su cara, un poco preocupado "Te has quedado así como en las nubes por un segundo..."

"Estoy bien" dice Tokiya, un poco más alto de lo necesario y se aleja de la mano de Ittoki. Le lanza al otro chico una mirada molesta "¿Y quién ha dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre?"

De algún modo parece muy propio del carácter de este chico extrañamente amigable el ir por ahí llamando a la gente por sus nombres y saliendose con la suya, pero aún así...

Ittoki está dandole esa sonrisa inocente otra vez mientras retira su mano.

"Creo que estás bien" dice, y su mirada rojiza es extrañamente perceptiva "Mucho mejor que antes, incluso. Te he visto un par de veces mientras estaba corriendo por ahí con mis amigos y estabas en la misma posición todo el tiempo. Parecías melancólico y deprimiendo y encorvado, como algún tipo de gárgola"

"...¿Gárgola?" Tokiya le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva "_No _parezco una gárgola, _Otoya_"

"¡Si, lo parecías!" se rió Otoya y (probablemente a propósito) se saltó completamente el tema de los nombres. En cambio, imitó como Tokiya había estado sentado antes, con algunas exageraciones. Pasó su brazo alrededor de su rodilla levantada y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, frunciendo profundamente las cejas "Así, ¿ves? Incluso tenías los ojos entrecerrados a juego con eso"

Tokiya no está seguro de si reír o golpear al otro muchacho en el hombro, así que se conforma con algo intermedio.

"Y entonces decidiste despertarme con un balonazo" dice secamente.

"Oh, si. Te golpee a propósito. Eso era totalmente el plan" meneó Otoya su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, buscando devolverle la burla a Tokiya.

"Si, bueno, si me preguntas, tu plan necesita un poco más de trabajo" la voz de Tokiya seguiía siendo seca mientras que daba una mirada mordaz hacia su libreta, todavía mojada "Y a tu objetivo"

"Si, bueno -" comienza Otoya, adoptando una mirada imperiosa cuando, de repente, fueron interrumpidos. Los amigos de Otoya están de vuelta y llamándole, y se vuelve a mirar a Tokiya con una mirada de disculpa "Ah, lo siento. Parece que les he tenido esperando demasiado tiempo. ¡Hey, reunamonos de nuevo otra vez aquí! Deberías traer uno de tus cuadernos" añade con un poco de duda, su sonrisa temblando y volviendose un poco más tímido "Me gustaría leer tus canciones"

Tokiya le dio una mirada pensativa y no respondió durante unos instantes. No es que tenga miedo de dejar a otros leer su trabajo - va a ser un ídolo, por supuesto eso no es un problema - es solo que... Otoya es el propia tema. Es tan _diferente_, y Tokiya no sabe lo que hacer con eso. Nunca ha conocido a nadie que pueda hablar y bromear con alguien con tanta facilidad en su primer, y muy corto, encuentro.

Tokiya es bueno interpretando a las personas, y Otoya no tiene barreras de ningún tipo. Es tácito, solo una parte de lo que él es; es fácil decir que Otoya solo quiere su compañía. Ni siquiera pensaba que alguien quisiese eso por sí mismo. Siempre ha estado contento con como es.

"Pensaré en ello" dice y la sonrisa de Otoya vuelve con toda su fuerza, como si hubiese dicho que sí.

Con un gesto alegre y con el grito de _'¡Hasta luego, Tokiya!'_, Otoya se fue corriendo.

Como resultado, sería mucho después.

Sus padres presentarían una demanda de divorcio dos semanas después y, entonces, después de eso, él y su madre trabajaron con seriedad para lograr alcanzar los sueños de Tokiya.

Es la última vez que vería a Ittoki Otoya durante mucho tiempo... pero el recuerdo del encuentro se quedó con él, apareciendo en su mente de vez en cuando.

Y cuando su sueño se hizo realidad, y tenía que crearse un perfil público que pudiese usar...muchas ideas de lo que debería ser Hayato se filtraron a través de su mente, pero fue cuando se coló el recuerdo del muchacho de ojos rojos brillantes y sonrisa despreocupada, cuando descubrió algo que se sentía bien.

Si, piensa mientras recuerda a Ittoki Otoya y su expresiones abiertas y accesibles, con esa alegre aura. Eso es lo que quiere que sea Hayato.

Alguien que se preocupa por el bienestar de un completo desconocido y puede entrar de forma correcta en una conversación con él. Alguien a gusto con la gente, que es digno de confianza, que actua como quiere ser ante todos sus amigos y _con seguridad_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos pocos años y muchos, muchos cambios ocurrieron antes de que Tokiya llegase ahí con...con _todo_.

Lo ha intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puede soportarlo más.

La agencia no le escucha, sin importar lo sutil o cuánto hablase, o lo que intentase. Acumulan demasiado trabajo para él y nada de eso es lo que él quiere estar haciendo. Lo están hundiendo y algunos días no puede recordar porqué está haciendo esto, cualquiera proyecto podía serlo, cualquier anuncio por el que le hacen saltar.

_"Necesitas experiencia y publicidad" _dicen. O _"¿Como podríamos dejarte perder esta oportunidad?" _y, por supuesto, la que menos le gustaba, algo del tipo de _"Es por tu propio bien"_

No tienen la menor idea de lo que es _bueno _para él.

Hayato se ha convertido en algo totalmente diferente de lo que quería que fuese, y sabe que está perdiendolo. No está seguro de _qué es_. No puede solo poner su dedo en la llaga, pero siente que es vital y está escapandose de su agarre.

Sabe que algo tiene que cambiar o algo se _destruirá_. Probablemente su cordura. Ya se siente alarmantemente frío y apático interiormente algunas veces, incluso cuando está cantando y no puede entender porqué. Nunca se ha sentido de ese modo cuando canta...

Y lo por de todo es que, últimamente, se hacía cada vez más y más dificil ver si aún seguía siendo Tokiya o si Hayato se había hecho cargo de lo que se supone que debía ser él. La máscara se está derritiendo, mezclandose con la piel del que la está llevando y le aterra cuando descubre que es increíblemente dificil dejar de comportarse como Hayato y volver a su forma de ser.

Es entonces cuando decidió que ya es suficiente y habló las cosas con su madre (quién poco a poco ha estado más preocupada al ver los cambios en él) y sacar entre los dos un plan.

No va a rendirse con esta vida y probarle a su padre que tenía razón. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto. Pero sí reconoce que lo que está pasando ahora es bastante innecesario y puede soportar mucho estrés y volver a hacer lo que más ama si puede encontrar nuevos jefes y enfocar el ser un ídolo desde una perspectiva diferente. Quizás entonces pudiese averiguar exactamente que está pasandole y detenerlo.

Así que discretamente concertó una cita y cuando estaba en las oficinas de Shining...Shining Saotome en persona le saluda en voz alta con un montón de confeti, dando vueltas alrededor con grandes gestos y una banda sonora espectacular.

Tokiya está acostumbrado a trabajar con personas de distintos niveles de excentricidad, pero Saotome los superaba a todos. De algún modo está sorprendido por ese primer encuentro pero su madre lo toma con calma e incluso parece entretenida mientras saluda al hombre como si fuese algo que le ocurriese todos los días, y Tokiya nunca había estado más agradecido por su naturaleza tolerante.

Un acuerdo es negociado y acordado, y cuando la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina, Tokiya se mudó a los dormitorios de la Academia Saotome.

No le llevó mucho tiempo trasladar todas sus cajas hasta la habitación, por suerte. Su compañero, quien quiera que fuese, está extrañamente ausente. No es que le importe. No se ha molestado en comprobar a quién se la han asignado para vivir con él; no le importa realmente, no es como si estuviese aquí para hacer amigos.

Debido a unos pocos detalles de última hora tuvo que tener cuidado con Hayato, ya está cerrándolo todo por su bien; casi no tiene tiempo suficiente como para preocuparse por alguien que solo va a intercambiar algunas palabras con él al día, en el mejor de los casos.

En el momento en que terminó, decidió salir de la habitación a por una taza de café en la cafetería cercana para conseguir un impulso. Parece que está bebiendo cosas así en gran cantidad estos días y sabe que solo será peor mientras intenta mantenerse al día con ambas cosas, escuela y trabajo...Pero sabe que puede manejar la situación. Valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo al final.

Gira en la última curva antes de llevar a la sala que lleva a su habitación, cuando-

Alguien se abre camino hacia él con toda su fuerza, y su vaso de plástico acabó saliendo disparado mientras que él estaba tirado en el suelo. Solamente tuvo un segundo para procesar el impacto y que está torpemente tirado en el suelo, antes de que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo y dejase caer el vaso en su pecho. La tapa se abrió y, entonces, se empapó con el café tibio.

"Ow, ow, ow..."alguien silba junto a él y, entonces "¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo siento!"

Hay algo familiar en esa voz. Tokiya se da la vuelta y se sienta, limpiándose los ojos y mientras su mirada se aclara, todo lo que ve es rojo. Un tono rojo carmesí muy particular.

Ojos anchos y de cachorrito, pelo desordenado y un rubor feroz por la vergüenza al saludar, exactamente igual que antes para al edad en su rostro, y Tokiya casi siente ganas de reír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Ah, mierda" dice Ittoki Otoya de nuevo, tirando de él para sentarse mientras sus ojos escanean a Tokiya de arriba a abajo "¡Lo siento mucho! Esa no es tu camisa favorita ni nada, ¿verdad?" bromea con torpeza.

"Desafortunadamente para ti, lo es" le dice Tokiya con débil sarcasmo que no alcanza al pelirrojo.

"Ugh...por supuesto que lo es. Y por supuesto que algo como esto sucede justo antes del primer día de clases..." se queja mientras mira a Tokiya a la cara por primera vez. Hace una pausa y ve como le mira de reojo Tokiya y visiblemente intenta colocarle en sus recuerdos casi como si viese una caricatura "Oh...Hey, te conozco de algo, ¿no?"

Tokiya apenas espera que Otoya le recuerde de un solo encuentro corto hace unos pocos años. En realidad, no ha sido demasiado para él pues dejó una gran impresión en ese entonces. Interiormente, suspira y se prepara para explicar su historia de coartada (ya ha sido parado por algunas personas) por enésima vez-

"¡Eres ese chico!" dice Otoya, con los ojos brillantes mientras agita sus manos para darle énfasis. Bueno, esa es la primera vez que se ha referido alguien a Hayato como 'ese chico' - pero Otoya no ha terminado "Ese chico del parque de hace tiempo, el que parecía una gárgola. Tokiya, ¿verdad? ¿Ichinose Tokiya?"

Y, con eso, Ittoki Otoya es la única persona (aparte de su madre) en mucho tiempo que le saludan por su nombre real. Incluso sus compañeros de trabajo le llamando por 'Hayato' desde hace tiempo como apodo, estuviesen o no bajo los focos.

..._También_ es la primera persona, y esperaba que _la última_, que le asocia con una gárgola.

"...Si, eso es verdad" dice Tokiya mientras se pone de pie, haciendo una mueca por su camisa cubierta de café. Después de un momento de duda, le ofrece una mano a Otoya, que la acepta con alegría "Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, Ittoki"

Otoya inclina la cabeza mientras se rie, tranquilo y despreocupado, una luz. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando con personas que desfilan junto a él con excentricidades, máscaras y fachadas (incluyéndose él mismo) y que utilizan mentiras o verdades a medias con tanta facilidad como respirar...Escuchar la completa y total libertad en ese sonido, y ver la expresión de Otoya mientras su risa desaparece, es como tomar una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

"¿Me pegarás si te digo que me siento mejor por ser tu a quién le derramé el café en lugar de algún extraño al azar?" pregunta Otoya en broma. Es como si estuviera retomandolo en donde lo dejaron hace años.

Quizás lo está.

Tokiya no señala que son extraños con respecto el uno al otro, aunque no al azar, y en su lugar dice con rotundidad.

"Si, creo que lo haré. Así que mejor no lo menciones"

Otoya asiente y luego le lanza una mirada.

"De todos modos, ¿qué pasa con eso de 'Ittoki'? Tú eres 'Tokiya' y yo soy 'Otoya', ¿entiendes? Estuvimos de acuerdo la última vez"

"No recuerdo haber aceptado eso" dice Tokiya con malicia, girandose seguidamente y empezando a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación. No va a estar de pie charlando con esta camisa, gracias.

"Oh, no seas así" le reprende Otoya mientras le sigue, a su lado, imitando con facilidad sus largas zancadas "No me digas que no, ya has perdido tu oportunidad. La garantía de vuelta expiró exactamente..." Otoya hace la pantomina de mirar a su reloj "hace una hora"

"Qué lástima" murmura Tokiya de forma inexpresiva mientras se acerca a su puerta "Nunca se me dijo que hubiese límite de tiempo. ¿A quién debería llamar para poner una queja sobre este terrible servicio al cliente?"

"Oh, lo siento, todos los teléfonos en nuestra oficina están fuera de servicio" dice Otoya, con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios "Tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo más tarde- ¡Oh, hey! ¡Woh! ¡Este es mi número de habitación! No me digas..." sus ojos han ido abriendo más mientras pasa la mirada entre los lujos números dorados en la pared al lado de donde están parados y Tokiya, quién ahora está deseando haber mirado el nombre de su compañeros de habitación antes.

"Es la mía, también" acaba por asentir, preguntándose interiormente sobre este extraño giro de los acontecimientos. Conoce a Ittoki Otoya, de entre todas las personas en esta Academia y entonces descubre que...¿han sido asignados como compañeros de habitación...?

"¡Jaja!" estalló en carcajadas Otoya y sacó de su chaqueta su copia de la llave de la puerta. No parece encontrar extraña la situación "¡No puedo creerlo! Vamos a ser compañeros. Esto es perfecto" O quizás no le importa.

Tokiya mira un poco a su nuevo y entusiasmado _compañero de cuarto_. El pelirrojo empuja la puerta, abriendola, y prácticamente se desliza dentro, su ya alto nivel de energía se duplicó. Cuando Tokiya espera el suficiente tiempo para seguirle, reaparece en la puerta y le agarra por la parte superior del brazo, arrastrandole y lanzandole algunas bromas de buen humor y media docena de preguntas.

Bien. Se conocen desde hace un total de veinticinco minutos y Tokiya está incluso más confundido acerca de como encargarse de Ittoki Otoya ahora que en la ocasión anterior.

Está empezando a tener una idea de qué tan ilimitada es la alegría y la energía que había admirado en él hace tantos años. ¿Qué había conseguido por si mismo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día que Otoya conoció a un chico extraño, tranquilo y genial en el parque cerca de la casa de sus padres adoptivos, era uno que no olvidaría nunca.

Se veía tan pequeño y triste, sentado él solo en un pequeño rincón del parque y prácticamente sofocado bajo una nube de tristeza. Había hecho que Otoya se sintiese especialmente mal cuando, por accidente, pateó su balón de fútbol justo hacia él.

En la oleada de vergüenza y disculpas, y el querer intentar compensarle por ello, apenas había prestado atención a lo que él había estado haciendo o diciendo. Tendía a ponerse nervioso más fácilmente en ese entonces, cuando hacía algún desastre. Aún así, hasta cierto punto, ha aprendido a tratar de reírse de ello.

El punto es que acabó con el cuaderno empapado, y había visto mucho más de lo que eran letras aún visibles en las páginas que se había dejado.

Esas palabras...

Habían sido tan _tristes_.

Ahora no podía recordar lo que eran. Demasiado tiempo había pasado y nunca había sido el mejor para memorizar palabras escritas, al menos no hasta que realmente empezó a entrar en el canto y había aprendido cómo. En ese momento, no lo había hecho, a pesar de que desearía haberlo hecho.

Pero la emoción detrás de aquellas palabras, eso se había quedado con él. Confusión, decepción, dolor, tristeza e impotencia... Por no mencionar las emociones simpatizantes correspondientes que se habían despertado en su pecho. Si, se había quedado con él.

Cualquiera que pudiese escribir algo como _eso_, definitivamente necesitaba un amigo y así Otoya se había quedado allí sentado y empezó a hablar. Curioso por las palabras de ese chico que parecía una gárgola al tener los dientes apretados como si fuese una estatua de piedra, pero había valido la pena. Antes de que tuviesen que separarse, había visto la forma en que esos ojos azul oscuro, una voluntad de algún tipo.

Eso le había tranquilizado, más que nada.

Realmente deseaba que se hubieran podido reunir de nuevo y convertirse en amigos de manera adecuada (incluso él sabía que un puñado de minutos no te decía realmente mucho sobre una persona) perono fue así, por las razones que fuesen.

Quizás Tokiya le diría alguna vez. No va a dejar que Tokiya le aparte, pero no va a apresurarle tampoco. Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con Hayato, quién al parecer es el hermano gemelo de Tokiya y quién no parece gustarle en absoluto. A saber, ¿verdad? Si Otoya tenía un gemelo...bueno, no lo es, así que no importa.

De todos modos, pudo decir de inmediato cuando se reunieron una vez más que este Tokiya un amigo, incluso más que antes. Había una...Bueno, una especie de _vacío_ en sus ojos, a falta de un término mejor, y una frialdad cerrada en su comportamiento, cuando antes solo había una formalidad dolorosa. Lo cual todavía está pero, como dijo, _es diferente_. Es una buena señal que al menos todavía Tokiya tenga ese tipo de ocurrencias rebuscadas y piques con él, incluso si es un poco dificil saber si el chico las dice de verdad o no...

Bueno, está más que feliz de hacerlo. Siempre quiso hacer un nuevo amigo. Además, hay algo en ese tranquilo e intenso mucho que a Otoya le gusta. Van a ser los mejores amigos en poco tiempo, lo sabe.

Pero, por ahora... Irá lentamente. Puede decir que Tokiya no se ha rendido con la idea de ser diferente de lo cordial con él. Eso le hace saber que Otoya ha visto que se ha ido y Otoya silenciosamente se jura a sí mismo que va a recuperarlo. Todavía quiere leer los trabajos de Tokiya (y quizás escucharle o cantarle el mismo, dependiendo de las acciones de Tokiya) y espera que cundo lo haga, va a ser más ligero en su naturaleza que la mitad de la canción que leyó en aquel momento.


End file.
